Before the Dawn
by Anarchy Duck
Summary: [MANGA SPOLIER] The final moments of Rosette Christopher and Chrono the Sinner. Going by Before the Dawn by Evanescence[hinted RxC]


DL: I apologize for the shortness. This was first written on paper.

Song: Before the Dawn

Artist: Evanescence

Italics – lyrics _Bold & Italics_ – Memories (from the manga. I'm using stuff from volume eight.)   
Before the Dawn 

She could feel it. A sharp pain in her chest, her heart squeezing in painful spasms. It became harder to breathe. This was it then. She knew this day would come, and what better way to end it than lying in God's house. She could repent her sins and not have to be moved for a funeral all at the same time.

It was okay.

Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you I am nothing than to see you there 

No.

No it wasn't okay.

She was scared, terrified of this. Why should she? She'd experienced this before.

'**_The price for riding this train is your life. What kind of life did you lead?'_**

Rosette knew the answer to that. She'd been running her entire life and now she could stop. She was tired, exhausted even and she was waiting for this break. Right?

No. She couldn't do this. She could do this alone.

Joshua.

Azmaria.

Someone...

Chrono. Where are you?

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

Rosette struggled towards the alter. Chrono. Where are you? A drop fell to the floor, her face already stained. He said he'd come back. He made a promise.

He promised.

"_**... That place is wherever you are. So I'll definitely be back."**_

Rosette bit back a sob.

He lied. He's not coming back. Nearly ten years of waiting but for naught. She couldn't wait any longer. Her time was up in this world.

Chrono wasn't coming back.

She was going to die here.

Alone.

"No, I don't want to die!" Her voice echoed in the empty church, followed by choking sobs. But that's when she heard it.

_If only night can hold you where I see you, my love_

_Then let me never wake again_

A bang.

Doors opening.

With tears still streaming from crystal blue eyes, Rosette turned. No. It couldn't be. There standing in the church doorway...

Her eyes widened in disbelief.

Rosette struggled to her feet, her breath heavy with pain coursing through her body. None of it mattered. Because he was here.

Chrono had come back.

He looked as though he'd gotten many injures from his fight with Aion but that didn't matter to her. He was back.

_And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

Rosette started towards him as Chrono stepped inside. The pain in her heart was long forgotten as she ran towards him, his arms opened.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding on him as tightly as he was to her.

"I thought... I thought I would never see you again." She cried into his shoulder. "I th- thought that—"

"But I'm not." Chrono finished gently. "I came back. See? I came back."

"I was scared, Chrono. I was so scared that I would never see you again."

_Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream_

_It's not real, but it's ours_

Rosette pulled herself out of his embrace and looked at his bandaged face.

"You're all beaten up again." She said lightly, reaching up to place her hand on the side of his face. "It's true. You are hopeless without me."

He smiled but it faded as Rosette said, "You know that my time is up."

"I know." Rosette looked at him. "Sometimes, I wish I hadn't--"

"There's no point in thinking that. What's done is done. Besides," Rosette leaned again him. "I'm glad I met you."

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

Church bells sounded throughout the city. Dawn was rapidly approaching. It would be then that Father Remington along with Sister Azmaria would enter the church. Tears would be shed in mornings pale light but not all for sadness.

Sitting on one of the pews, leaning in each other's embrace was Rosette and Chrono. A soft smile seemed to grace them in their sleep-like state.

"They look so peaceful." Azmaria said through tears.

Father Remington said nothing but agreed with a nod. A demon and a nun, working together to defy time and ,at once, setting a path for all those following behind.

_Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

FIN


End file.
